When Plans Backfire
by DarkTemperance
Summary: Kagome decides to get back at her boyfriend Hojo, by spending more time with her friend Inuyasha and making Hojo jealous. However, she never expected this... LEMONZS!
1. Him

Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi nodded off in her Philosophy class. Yes, she was in her mid teens, taking a college course. Her friend Sango nudged her.

"Kags!" she whispered harshly.

Kagome's head snapped up. She rubbed her eyes quickly and picked up her pen just as her teacher came over. He glanced at her untidy scrawling all over her notebook and shook his head. He was used to her horrible handwriting. She watched as her made his way to the next student, and heard someone snort in laughter behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked behind her. The sight brought a slight blush across her cheeks. Hojo Akitoki was laughing at her. She stuck her tongue out at him as he wiped away a fake tear. Sango looked over at the scene and smiled. She knew Kagome was crazy over Hojo. He was just too much of a joker to notice.

Hojo smiled at her and winked. Kagome blushed a little and, yes she dared, blew a kiss. Not wanting to keep looking at him to see his reaction, she turned around. Hojo was taken aback. Was Kagome flirting with him? Perhaps if he had more than two brain cells when it came to love, he would be able to figure it out. Finally, the teacher made his way to Hojo's desk.

"Ah, Hojo, I have received your essay, and have graded it." Mr. Washington said.

He returned Hojo's essay and walked away. There was a big "95" at the top of the page. For Hojo was a genius in the classroom, but an idiot on the streets. Kagome began writing her paragraph for class, when a note plopped on her notebook. She opened it, and recognized the neat handwriting of her best friend, Koga. _After school today we're going to my house to play my new Naruto game. You in?_ She looked over at Koga, who smirked at her, then turned around back in his seat. _Depends _she wrote, _who's we? _She folded the note back and whispered his name. He turned around, just as she tossed the note to him. She then returned to her work. Before her pen could even touch the paper, the note landed in her lap. It read, _Me, myself and I. Who else? _Kagome stifled her laughter and gave him the tumbs up. From behind her, Hojo stared at her, puzzled.

What seemed like an hour later, last period bell rang, and the hallway was packed with high school kids. Kagome and Sango walked out of the building into the sunlight and sighed.

"So you're riding the bus with me today?" Sango asked her.

"No…" Kagome said slowly. "Me and Koga are headed out to his place."

Sango raised a brow. "To do what?" she said, as Kagome hit her playfully.

"To play video games! What else, stupid?!" she shrieked.

"I dunno. You tell me!" Sango said.

Kagome was thinking of comeback, when someone beeped the horn of their car. They looked over and saw the sweetest, sexiest red Ferrari humming soflty on the curb in front of their school. Behind the wheel was Inuyasha Takahashi, age 21. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had on sunglasses.

"Who's that?" Sango asked, awed.

"A friend.." Kagome mumbled, walking up to his car.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was standing in front of the passenger door. He titled his shades and peered at her over the lens.

"What are YOU doing here?" she demanded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He didn't come all the way to here school in Osaka just to hear her mouth.

"Get in the car, Kagome."

"Why should I?"

"Get in."

"No."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Look. I don't have time for this. I didn't comt to argue. Just get in the car, and I'll explain."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. She squinted and peered at him. He gazed at her honestly.

"Fine." She said, jumping into the car.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said, throwing up his hands. Kagome giggled and called out to Sango.

"I'll see you later, Sango!"

Sango waved, still confused. "Hey, but what about…." She was never able to finish her sentence because he drove off.

"Hey, Sango" Koga said, behind her. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango simply pointed at the speeding red Ferrari already a block away. Koga's eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha…"


	2. Let The Games Begin

**OK, OK people. I get it. Kagome and Inuyasha's age difference is big. SO, I have changed Kagome's age to 17. HAPPY? sobs uncontrollably because the readers are conrtolling the author's story So enjoy the second chapter!**

Kagome's hair blew in the humid air as the Ferrari sped down the highway.

"Where're we going?" she yelled over the music.

"No clue! Your house?" he yelled back. Kagome shrugged.

"Sexy can I just pardon my manners?" Kagome sang along with the music.

"Girl, how you shake it got a player like—" she was cut off as Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Isn't this Ray J singing?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"So why won't you shut and let him sing it?" Inuyasha asked playfully. He removed his hand.

"Too late, the song's over." Kagome said, slapping his arm.

A familiar beat came from the stereos and both Kagome and Inuyasha danced to it.

"Do, do you got a first aid kit handy? Do, do you know how to patch up a wound?" Kagome said swinging her hair wildly.

Inuyasha stopped dancing to watch her do her crazy dance.

"'Cause my heart is damaged. Damaged, damaged, damaged. I thought that I should let you know." Inuyasha sang with her. He sang the song in a silly high voice, constantly messing up the words, as Kagome cracked up. At the end of the song, Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha looked over at her in amusement.

"What?" he said, chuckling. "I thought they were gonna say 'damage' but they said 'challenge'"

Kagome gave him a look of utter disbelief. She saw that he wasn't kidding, then burst into laughter again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled over at her house.

"What're we doing at my house? No one's home yet." she asked.

"Kagome, I needed to talk to you." he said seriously.

"'Kay. About what?"

"I need help."

"With what?"

"I need to get laid."

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted.

"No, no! Not by you! That'd be rape!" Inuyasha said quickly.

"So why are you asking me?"

"'Cause. I want you to hook me up with your sister."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She clenched her fist. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

"Well, if you're not gonna help me, get out of my car."

Kagome shot daggers at him. She jumped over the car door then opened it. She grabbed her bookbag and purposely slammed the door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He ran to the passenger side just as Kagome reached the stairs of her family's shrine.

"If you want her so bad, ask her yourself!" she yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Maybe I will!" he yelled back. She gave him a look of disgust and flipped him off.

He walked back to his car and got in, just as Yuki, Kagome's 20 year old sister was walking into the shrine.

"Good morning." he greeted in a bored voice.

Yuki smiled at him, and hugged him quickly. Kagome, now with regular clothes, came down the stairs.

"Inuyasha has something to ask you." She told Yuki briskly, before she continued to keep walking.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Inuyasha glared at the back of Kagome's head. She would pay. Yuki turned his face towards her and looked at him suspiciously.

"You have a question?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. Man, she was hot. He shook his head. "No." She let go of his face and walked away up the stairs to the shrine.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

He waved and got back into his car, driving off. Now where did that wench get off to? He scanned the streets and saw her long raven black hair swaying as she walked. Pulling up to her, he was annoyed as she blatantly ignored him. Getting impatient, he beeped the horn. Still, she kept walking.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in utter annoyance. She pulled out her phone and called Koga. He was probably home, and she was half a block away from his house. He answered on the first ring.

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm 30 seconds away."

"'Kay"

Inuyasha watched her put phone away. Who did she call? Where is she going? He growled when the sight of Koga walked out of a house. Kagome greeted him with a hug, and without a glance behind her, walked into his house. Koga eyed Inuyasha's car, and followed her inside.

"Alright, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, "This is the game you wanna play? Well, let the games begin."


	3. A Special Occasion

**Okay, okay, people. Here's the third chapter like you wanted. I was gonna update sooner but I have a really big show to put on this Friday. So please don't be mad! Enjoy!**

"Class, today the tickets for the play will be sold." Mr. Washington announced in class the next day. "Hojo, would you minding filling in on the details?"

Hojo stood up. "Certainly, Mr. Washington. This year, we're doing our own version of 'Little Shop of Horrors' called 'Little Shop'. Tickets are only five dollars so I suggest you go downstairs afterclass, and buy yours!" Then he sat back down.

Kagome knew she was going. She had to. Especially if Hojo was in it. She would go to every show and support him. He was her fiancé after all. Ha, she wished.

"So, you guys goin'?" Kagome asked her friends after class.

"Hell yeah!" Yuka said, high fiving Eri.

"You know I'm gonna be there." Sango said, smiling.

"So why don't we just buy our tickets now?" Ayuma suggested.

"Okay!" they said in unison. Then together they ran down the hallway to the small ticket stand to buy their tickets.

"YES!" Kagome exclaimed, "The Wednesday matinee!"

The week seemed to go by quickly, and soon enough, Spring Break was here. Kagome was in her house, cleaning up on that Wednesday morning before the girls came over to go to the play. She out the throw pillow on the couch and was eating a bowl of cereal, when the doorbell rang. Setting the bowl on the counter, she opened the door.

"Ohayo!" Sango, Yuka, Ayuma and Eri shouted.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said letting them in.

Eri looked Kagome up and down. Yuka, Ayuma and Sango did the same. Kagome, confused, looked down and saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sango said, "Duh."

"I know you weren't planning on wearing that to the play…" Ayuma asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, have I taught you nothing?!" Eri asked, utter shock in her voice. "What ISN'T wrong with your outfit??" She tugged the short dress Kagome had on.

Yuka walked around Kagome. "This dress needs to be worn with either leggings or some skinny jeans, NOT a skirt." She pulled the denim skirt off of her.

"It looks really tacky with those sandals! They don't even match!" Sango said, taking off the flip flops.

"C'mon. Back to your room." Eri said, steering Kagome towards the kitchen.

"Awww, c'mon…my cereal" Kagome whined, "It's all soggy now."

They marched her through the kitchen, and up the back staircase into Kagome's room.

"You GUYS, we're gonna be late!" Kagome said, sadly.

Sango scoffed. "I'd rather be late and have you looking good, than have you lookin' a hot mess and being early."

"Agreed." said Ayuma, Yuka and Eri.

Another 15 minutes later, the girls decided that Kagome looked decent. She was wearing a dark brown, turquoise and silver dress-shirt with matching grayish silver leggings and brown boots with rhinestones.

"Fabulous." Sango said, nodding.

"Gorgeous." Ayuma commented.

"Beautiful!" Eri exclaimed, clapping gleefully.

"Awesome." Yuka said.

"Can we go now?" Kagome whined.

Without another word, the pushed Kagome out of the house and caught a taxi to their school.

**How's that for a third chapter? I know it's a little….mleh, but I needed to make this chapter in order for the rest to make sense. So review!**


	4. The Play

**OK here's the next chapter. I will try to update sooner, I promise. 10****th**** grade is harder than you think, especially in a place like NYC.**

Kagome could hardly keep still in her seat. She searched frantically on the dark stage for him. Suddenly, she shot out of her seat, and Sango had to pull her back down.

"There he is!" she whispered, excitedly.

The others squinted in the dark and no doubt abut it, there was Hojo, standing on the left side of the stage.

"Aww! There goes your hubby!" Ayame said from behind them.

They nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Ayame!" they exclaimed.

"Who are you here with?" Kagome asked. Ayame jerked her finger at the person sitting next to her.

"KOGA????" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs and Ayame covered her mouth.

Koga looked over at his best friend's bewildered face. Confused, but not showing it, he waved and watched the actors get ready on stage.

"So, did you get the Playbill?" Ayame asked, picking up hers.

"Yeah, but what's the point of these things?" Kagome said, pulling hers out of her purse.

"You read them, silly!" Ayame said, hitting her over the head with her Playbill.

"Oh look, there's Hojo." Eri noted.

"Where?!" Kagome demanded, snatching Eri's Playbill.

Just as Eri said, on page seven, there were the actor's and actresses photos.

"He plays 'Skip Snip'" Kagome said, gazing down at his picture. She ripped out the page and put it in her purse.

"Geez, stop obsessing over the guy!" Yuka said, getting annoyed.

"Shh!" Sango said, "It's starting!"

'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…WHERE IS HE?!?' Kagome's mind screamed. They were in the second half of the play, where Seymour was being offer contracts for his amazing plant from famous managers. A boy Kagome recognized as Michael walked onto the stage.

"Seymour Crowmore! Honey, baby, pussycat!" he yelled.

All four girls cringed. Ugh, faggot alert.

"YOU are gonna be a STAR!" he exclaimed.

"I'll think about it." Seymour said, taking his contract.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Hojo came on stage next?" Eri whispered to Kagome.

Right on cue, Hojo walked onto the stage with a business suit on. Kagome's eyes widened and she began lightly pummeling Eri.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome whispered frantically.

"What did I do?" Eri said, shielding her face.

"You brought him on stage!" Kagome said.

"Nice to meet me, the pleasure is yours!" Hojo sang to Seymour.

"Ooh, kinda cocky, ain't he?" Ayuma said giggling.

"That's just his character." Kagome said, smiling.

"What should I do?" Seymour said, pacing, "I don't wanna give Audrey II away but…." He stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling, "But then there's…Audrey." he sang, and a video of Audrey running through a field of flowers showed up on the screens of the auditorium. "Audrey…." Seymour sang again. "I've decided…."

Seymour then walked up to Hojo-as-Skip-Snip. "Where do I sign?" he sang.

"Right on the line…" Skip Snip sang back, as he passed Seymour a pen. Seymour signed the contract. "That'll do fine…." he sang. "Alright then! So long!" Hojo said walking off stage.

"Hey, he's pretty good." Ayuma said. She turned to Kagome who had tears in her eyes.

"That was…beautiful..." she said, wiping away a tear dramatically. Ayuma shook her head.

"Don't feed the plant!!!!!" the whole cast on stage sang. The lights went off and the audience applauded. They came back on, and the actors bowed. When the contract managers came on, Kagome screamed.

"WOOO!!! YEAH!!!!" she yelled, jumping up and down as high as she could. Everyone around her looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"She's in love." Sango explained to the woman next to her. The woman smiled and nodded in understanding. Kagome blushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seymour announced, "the actors will be outside in the lobby, signing posters and playbills. We hope you enjoyed the show. Thank you for coming." He walked off the stage.

"Hear that? We're getting our playbills signed." Sango said with a smirk.

"No!" Kagome said, walking out the aisle. Ayuma grabbed her hand and the others grabbed her arms.

"C'mon Kagome!" Eri said.

"This cannot be happening…" she mumbled.

They dragged Kagome out of the auditorium and into the hallway, now turned into a lobby.

"Oh, look! There he is!" Ayuma exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widened. At the sight of him, she began struggling and wriggling around.

"Okay you guys, I'll go! Just don't make it seem like you're dragging me!" Kagome whispered to them frantically.

"Hey Hojo!" Yuka yelled out, ignoring her request. "We got her!"

Hojo looked over at them through the crowd, and waved. He jumped over the autograph table and began making his way towards them. Kagome squealed and finally got loose, and ran in the opposite direction. Hojo walked up to the remaining girls.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" he asked.

Sango shrugged. "Hey, Hojo mind if I take your picture?"

Hojo shrugged. "Okay" he said, smiling.

Sango snapped a picture of him on her phone.

Kagome said in the women's bathroom, breathing deeply. Just then, a familiar voice drifted into the room.

"I dunno where she went…I saw her walk in here." Ayame said to someone. She heard footsteps, and saw a pair of sneakers walk up and down the bathroom. Kagome pulled her feet up on the toilet seat. Ayame went to the door and told someone outside of the bathroom, "She's not in here." and walked out. Five minutes later, Kagome tip toed out of the stall, and peeked out of the bathroom. Suddenly, a frenzy of arms grabbed her and she was trapped.

"Damn…" she grumbled.

"I have no clue why you ran Kagome," Sango said.

"But whatever the reason, we don't wanna hear it!" Eri said.

Kagome was steered towards a chair, and she slumped into it.

"Look what I got!" Sango said, pulling her phone, "Isn't he cute?"

Kagome looked at the phone, and squealed in excitement. She snatched the phone from Sango, and played with it. A few seconds later, Kagome's own phone vibrated and she pulled it out. When she opened it, she let out another squeal.

"What?!?" Sango demanded, "Lemme see!" She snatched the phone out of Kagome's hand and groaned. "She sent the picture to her phone…" All the girls rolled their eyes, except Kagome, who was hugging her phone.

As they talked about the past events, Hojo had already been released from signing autographs, and was making his way towards Kagome's friends.

Ayuma laughed and looked over and saw Hojo coming towards them. "Uh, Eri, Yuka…come on let's go home." Yuka and Eri looked behind them and saw Hojo.

"Oh!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, so see ya later, girls!" she said, and the three of them left in a hurry.

Sango turned around, "You guys, what wron―" She stopped herself midsentence as Hojo stood no more than two feet away from them. "Hey, Kags, I'm going to the little girls room!" she said, rushing into the bathroom.

Kagome frowned. "Wonder what's wrong with her…?" She shrugged and pulled out her phone to look at her picture of Hojo. She grinned, "He's so cute…"

"Hi, Kagome!" Hojo greeted, and Kagome's phone fumbled out of her hand. Hojo picked it up and looked at himself. "Hey, I look pretty good." He looked over at Kagome, who was blushing.

"Sorry 'bout that…." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh no, no. I don't mind. Infact, I'd like a picture of you to put on my phone." Hojo pulled out his phone. "Smile."

Kagome smiled, and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Beautiful…"Hojo murmured, taking a picture. He reached out and brushed the curls she had missed, off of her forehead. His hand went down and caressed her cheek. Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

Kagome sat still, not wanting him to move his hand from her cheek.

"Oh, okay….uh huh…gotcha…be right there. Okay, alright, bye." He ended the phone call and put his Blackberry away. "I gotta go help put the props away." he said, sighing.

"Oh, okay…" Kagome said, sadly.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." He promised.

"I'll be waiting."

With that, Hojo backed away, and bumped into someone with long silver hair down their back. Inuyasha turned around and raised a brow. Hojo looked up at him; he was a head shorter than Inuyasha. Inuyasha's amber eyes moved to the girl sitting in the chair near them. Then they suddenly narrowed.

"You got somewhere to be, Hojo?" he growled.

Hojo nodded and walked away. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Inuyasha, tapping her finger on her arm. He glared right back.

Just then, Sango walked out of the bathroom. Looking at each face, she figured there was something wrong. Uh-oh. Kagome's finger was tapping. Big trouble. She decided to step in.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed, hugging Inuyasha, who continued to glare at Kagome over the girl's head.

"So, did you enjoy the play?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

**OH NO! Whom mighteth that be? Perhaps another person? Perhaps it be-eth Hojo? Findeth out next time! See ya! (Revieweth please)**


	5. Will You Go Out With Me?

All heads turned to see who had come. Kagome's eyes went from Inuyasha's to glare at the other person. She gasped and saw her best friend.

"Koga…" Inuyasha grunted. Ayame waved from behind Koga.

"What's HE doing here?" Koga demanded.

"Koga! Hi!" Sango said, blocking his view of Inuyasha.

Koga's eyebrow raised and he frowned.

"Um…hi?" he said.

Ayame suddenly grabbed his arm, pulled him towards the exit.

"C'mon, love. Time to go!" she exclaimed.

'Love?' Kagome thought, a pang of jealousy shooting through her. She watched as Ayame pulled Koga through the door and they left.

"Inuyasha, I think it's best if you left." Sango said, trying not to start the two of them up again.

"No." he said. "I wanna know why she's mad at me!"

He took two steps forward. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"I want answers. NOW."

"Get out of my face!"

"Answer me first!"

"NO!" Kagome said, pushing him as hard as she could. Sadly, he didn't budge.

"Nice try." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Kagome, time to leave!" Sango sang, pushing between them.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look of disgust, and stalked off. He tried to follow her, but Sango stopped him. She gave him a knowing look, and he scoffed, turning to go in the opposite direction. Sango sighed in relief.

Kagome stomped off towards the 'backstage' sign on the door. She flung it open, nearly knocking down a puppeteer, and bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said, turning around. "Hi." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey." Kagome grunted.

"I'm Kikyo." She said, sticking out her hand.

"Kagome." Kagome responded, shaking Kikyo's hand.

"What're you doing back here?" a voice said behind her.

"Hojo!" Kikyo greeted, running to him.

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo hugging him tightly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Kagome." Hojo said, peeling Kikyo off of him and giving her a quick hug. He walked over to another boy and high fived him.

"So, you know Hojo too, huh?" Kikyo said with a smile.

"Yeah…nice guy."

"Oh yeah, Hojo and I go waaaaay back." Kikyo said, waving her hand.

Kagome nodded as Hojo walked towards them. "Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked seriously. She shrugged. "Let's go for a walk." He suggested. She shrugged again.

They walked out of the school, into the school garden. They walked down the path lined with cherry blossom trees, into the gazebo over the small lake. Kagome looked down at the thick glass floor below, and gazed at the large koi fish swimming under her feet. Then her eyes met Hojo's. He was staring at her, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Kagome, I've been hearing things about you." He said.

"From who?" Kagome asked, looking at the koi again.

"Ayame." He said. Kagome mentally slapped herself. Of course. Who else?

"Oh." She looked down again.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" he asked, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Yeah…kinda…yes." She mumbled quickly, blushing. She looked up to him blushing, and looked down again. He took his hand and cupped her chin, lifting it to make her eyes meet his.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

**YAY! Fifth chapter! You all should be happy now! So before you ask, yes, Hojo will be Kagome's boyfriend. For now. So keep reading and review, please. It won't kill ya. **


	6. Taken And Lovin' It

**Yes, yes I know… it's been like. Forever. So let's not complain, okay? Let's celebrate the fact that I found my notebook! Yaaay! Chapter 6 is UP!**

**Chapter 6: Taken And Lovin' It….Right?**

Kagome's eyes widened as he asked her again.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded her head slowly. Hojo grinned looked around cautiously.

"Hojo?" she asked, confused.

"Shh." He murmured, before bending down to kiss her. His lips were soft on hers as they moved slowly. Kagome stifled a yawn. Soon enough, he deepened the kiss, putting his hand in her hair. They broke apart, Hojo's face flushed.

"Wow." He remarked. Kagome shrugged. For some reason, she found his kisses boring and just not entertaining. They walked back to the school, where Sango was waiting. Strangely, she looked a bit…panicked.

"Kagome! We have to go, now!" she said.

"What—" She was cut off as Sango grabbed her hand and zoomed down the abandoned hallway, outside and into the parking lot. "Sango. What's going on?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry. Just…get in my brother's car. I'm driving you home." She said, looking around the lot in fear.

Kagome got in and they sped down the street to her house. When they got there, she looked a bit calmer.

"Okay, you're home." She said with a sigh of relief. "If anything happens…if someone shows up at your house, call me or the police. Lock your doors and windows just in case. Got it?"

Kagome looked confused. "Okay, but—"

"NO buts!" Sango exclaimed. "Get in the house!" she said, pushing Kagome out of the car. Kagome stumbled out of the car, and walked to her door. She fumbled with her key, unlocking the door. She waved at Sango, as they drove off and walked inside.

"I'm home!" she yelled. No answer. She re-locked the door and turned around. She jumped. Inuyasha stood in front of her, looking pissed.

"Kagome…" he growled.

She screamed in fear and ran for the phone to call Sango. He was too fast for her. In the blink of an eye, he was blocking her path. She ran for the door again, but he stopped her once more. She ran for the stairs and made it to the third step before his strong muscular arm grabbed her and pinned her lightly to the staircase wall. Amber eyes glared into her chocolate ones.

"Inuyasha go away!" she said fiercely.

"Oh, so now comes the arrogance. I thought you were scared." He said.

"Why would I be?" she spat.

"Because I'm an inu-hanyou that's seven times stronger than you." He explained. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And I have fangs." He stated.

"And?"

"And claws." He added.

"What's your point?" she asked, annoyed.

He raised an eyebrow at her, then picked her up, sprinting up the stairs and into her room. He dropped her onto her bed and stared at her in amusement.

"So what's up with you and Hojo?" he demanded.

Kagome looked shocked, but said, "Nothing. Mind yours."

"I knew it." He said, growling.

"You knew what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha paced the room. This wasn't supposed to happen. He growled again and shook his hair free of its ponytail. He sat in her chair, head in his hands, his hair covering his face.

"Inuyasha, Hojo and I are going out." Kagome stated.

"I know." He said.

"So mind your business and get out of my room!" she yelled. He lifted his head ad opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Go home, Inuyasha. I don't like you right now." Kagome said, turning around to face her closet.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear before he quickly kissed her on the cheek. She turned around, but he was gone.

"Inuyasha?" she called. No answer.

The next day, Kagome woke up with a rose on her pillow. Just then, Sango burst into her room with a note.

"Can you believe it?" she yelled.

"What is that?" Kagome asked groggily.

"Didn't you read it?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"No." she said, taking the note from her.

'_Dear Kagome, _

_Yuki and I are going to be away for the rest of the month in Hong Kong, China. Yuki has been accepted to many elite colleges in the area. It'll take a while for her to find the right one. I know you are a responsible girl and you can take care of the house. Here is a little extra money for food and I expect you to behave and for everything to be intact when we return. Have fun and don't get pregnant because remember, Mommy's too young for grandchildren. _

_ Love, Mommy'_

"You know what this means, right?" Sango asked, with a smile.

"Um, sleepover?"

"Hell yeah!" Sango exclaimed, high-fiving the confused girl.

"ummm…" Kagome said as Sango bounced on her bed.

"Hey. Where'd this come from?" Sanog asked, picking up the rose. She examined it closely.

"I have no clue. I woke up with it on my pillow." Kagome explained. Sango shrugged.

Just then, Kagome's phone began to ring. Kagome picked up, and Sango urged her to put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Hojo's voice said from the phone.

"Oh. Hey Hojo. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies later on."

"I'd love to."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the theaters around two or so?"

"Sure thing. Alright bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"Ooooh, someone's going on a date with Hojooo!" Sang sang, tackling her.

"Argh! Get off!" Kagome said, laughing.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sango aquealed.

"So I'm guessing our day of fun is cancelled."

"Yeah, sorry." Kagome apologized.

"It's cool. I'm going to the mall. Later, Kags."

Kagome began getting ready after Sango left. "Have fun, Sango…" she murmured.

"Hey, Kagome!" she heard Sango yell from outside. She leaned her head out the window.

"What?" she called down.

"Have fun!" She laughed. They were such twins.

"Oh I will! I'm taken and lovin' it!" Sango laughed.

**Ohhhh. Inu's jealous! Review plizzles and thankies. 3 **


	7. Two Can Play At That Game

**It's been a couple of months and I'm back on FF! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Later on, Kagome met up with Hojo at the movies. She entered the theater and was looking for seats. Hojo had gone to get popcorn. Finally she found two seats in the middle, right where they could see. Hojo came and sat next to her with the popcorn. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Missed you while I was gone." He said, grinning. Kagome smiled back.

Just then, someone hugged Hojo from behind. Tightly.

"Guess who?" a female voice sang.

"Uh." Hojo looked puzzled and turned around.

"Kikyo!" he said, hugging her.

"Oh. Hey, Kagome." Kikyo said bitterly.

"Hi, Kikyo." Kagome said, giving her a fake smile.

"What a coincidence! We're seeing the same movie!" Hojo said.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "In the same theater, at the same cinemas, and at the same time."

"Yeah…" Kikyo agreed. "It must've been fate."

"Or deliberate." Kagome shot back.

"Hey! Who wants popcorn?" Hojo cut in.

"Pass." Kagome said gruffly.

"Sure!" Kikyo said, putting her hand in the bucket. "So, what movie are we seeing?" she asked.

Kagome looked over at her from Hojo's shoulder. "You should know. You came here on your own, right?"

Kikyo smiled. "I wasn't asking you, Kagome. Hojo?"

"Prom Night." Hojo answered his mouth full of popcorn.

"Pathetic…" Kagome muttered.

"Shh! The movie's starting!" Kikyo squealed as the theater darkened.

-x-

Kagome stomped out of the exit doors as soon as the movie ended. It was horrible. The gory parts were fake, yet Kikyo felt the need to bury her face into Hojo's arm. Hojo simply patted her head. At one point, she jumped so high, she landed in his lap. Hojo then put her back in her chair as she giggled. It was sickening. It was too much for Kagome, so she waited for them outside. Soon enough, Hojo came out with Kikyo holding onto his arm and they were laughing at something…wait, back up. She was holding onto his arm. Before Kagome lost her temper, she went into the bathroom to take a breather. She went into the bathroom stall and sat on the lid of the toilet, head in her hands. Kikyo's voice drifted into the room.

"Yeah! I swear! He grabbed my butt!" she exclaimed. "And his girlfriend was right next to us. She didn't even notice!" she said, laughing.

Kagome gritted her teeth. There was no way she was going to let this one get to her, no way…

"She so dumb. She doesn't even know he likes me." Kikyo continued. "I intend on taking him soon."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had no idea Kikyo was after Hojo.

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to make her jealous…" Kikyo babbled on.

So Hojo was in on this? He wanted to make her jealous? Kagome was fuming.

"Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye!" She hung up the phone and walked out. Kagome waited five minutes before walking out of the bathroom herself.

"Hey, Kags." Hojo greeted. "Man, that movie was great, huh?"

Kagome smiled. She wouldn't let her anger show. "Yeah well, I'm going home. Bye!" she said, walking towards the exit. Hojo ran after her, leaving Kikyo behind.

"Hojo!" she exclaimed, running after him.

"Hey, Kags…?" Hojo asked uncertainly, catching up to Kagome. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Um, I dunno if you know this, but it's traditional that I walk you home." He explained.

"Whatever." Kagome said, pushing the door open outside.

"Hojo! You're leaving me?" Kikyo whined, pouting.

"Yeah…" Hojo said, waving. "Bye!" Kikyo ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Okay. See you later." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Later." Hojo said, walking out the door. Kagome was already a block ahead of him.

"Hey! Kags!" he said, running after her yet again.

"Slow down!" Hojo said. She walked faster. "Hey, I have a feeling you're mad at me." Hojo said.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Kagome growled.

"The fact that you're walking uber fast and not talking to me."

"Hmmm…. I wonder." Kagome said sarcastically. She walked up to her doorstep.

"Kags…" Hojo said. Kagome took out her keys, then Hojo grabbed her arm. She struggled to get free. However, he didn't let go.

"What, Hojo?" Kagome asked, annoyed. He said nothing. Just kept staring at her with those clear blue eyes. Finally, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Kagome gave in. They broke off the kiss.

"Goodnight, baby!" Hojo said, smiling. Kagome grunted and walked into her house.

'Okay, Hojo. This is how it's gonna be?' she thought, shutting her door. She picked out the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. 'Two can play at that game.' She thought deviously.


	8. Accepted Apologies

**I officially have no life, so I'll be updating more often. Hopefully. Enjoy! And REVIEW PLEASE!**

Kagome's doorbell rang. She went downstairs and opened the door to see a confused looking Inuyasha on her doorstep.

"Hi!" she greeted. "Come in, come in!"

Even more confused, he stepped inside, sniffing the air cautiously.

"Something's not right here…" he said suspiciously.

"Hmm?" Kagome said, sitting in the living room.

"You still smell pissed, but you made cookies. You only make cookies when you're in a good mood. And…" he sniffed the air again, "you added cinnamon."

Kagome smiled. 'Damn your nose.'

"Something is definitely not right here." He concluded.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome began, walking over to him.

Instinctively, Inuyasha flinched, waiting for the explosion. This time he would make sure to block her punches and protect his family jewels at all costs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah?" Was his muffled response. He was down on the carpeted floor in fetal position, shielding his head, butt in the air.

"Inuyasha… I wanted to apologize." She said.

Shocked, he looked up at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"No seriously. I'm sorry." She said. She got on the floor and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Can we get off of the floor now?"

She hit him playfully. "You just totally ruined our moment."

"Whatever." He said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Where else? Home." He said, opening the door.

"Don't you wanna have something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said, going out the door.

"Wait, Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off. He sensed there was something wrong.

"Hmm?" he turned around to look at her.

"Don't go. I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what?" he asked.

"About…Hojo."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the mention of the boy's name. He walked towards his car.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "We can't keep avoiding this subject."

"Fine." He said, as the engine of his car roared. "So I'll just avoid you altogether." The music in his car blared, as he pulled upthe roof of his convertible.

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME MAKE HOJO JEALOUS!" She yelled over the music. The car stopped.

"You WHAT?" Inuyasha said, getting out.

"You heard me…" she said, shakily.

"Whoa, whoa…wait…so you're saying you just went out with the guy to make him jealous"

"No…things just…happened."

"Explain."

"Hojo's trying to make me jealous so I'm simply returning the favor." Kagome said, smugly. Inuyasha shook his head at her.

"You cannot be serious."

"Very." She confirmed.

He turned back around to get into his car. "You're a loser."

"So you're not going to help me?" Kagome asked.

"Depends. What's in it for me?" he said, leaning on the roof of his car.

"Free kicks?" she offered, shrugging.

"How 'bout you hook me up with your hot older sister?" he said slyly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Good." He said, getting into his car.

"Bye, Inuyasha!" she said, walking back into her house. From her door, she watched him drive off, just as Sango came walking down the block hands full of groceries.

"Hey, was that Inuyasha again?" Sango asked, walking up to the door.

"Yeah." Kagome said, holding the door open for her.

"So you guys are still friends?" she asked, putting the bags on the kitchen table.

"Yeah." Kagome said, closing the door. "It's amazing what can happen after a few accepted apologies."


	9. When Plans Are Made

**Okay you guys. I PROMISE the lemony stuff is coming up soon! In about 3 more chapters. I PROMISE ON MY NO-EXISTANT LIFE! :D So get ready! And enjoy the chapters that I post right after I type them!**

Sango sang as she washed the dished in the kitchen the next day. She danced up the stairs into Kagome's room and pulled out her phone. Kagome watched her from her hiding spot in the closet. Sango flipped open her phone and started texting someone. Kagome leapt out of the closet and tackled her.

"Gimme the phone!" she shrieked, holding onto her torso.

"No!" Sango squealed, trying to stand up. Kagome pulled her back down. There was a bit of a tussle, but Sango ended up flat on her face and Kagome sitting on her, the phone in her hand.

"Who's Naraku?" she asked, interested.

"No one!" Sango shrieked.

"And why is he calling you 'baby love'?" Kagome squealed, reading the next message.

"Nothing! Gimme my phone back!" She tried to get up.

"Well if it's nothing why are you freaking out?" Kagome asked. Sango froze for a second.

"Because you're invading my privacy!" she screamed, wriggling under Kagome's weight. "And you almost broke my bracelet! You know I love this one, I've had it since we were 9!"

"Well, you invade my privacy all the time, coming into my house…let alone my room!"Kagome shot back as she read all the messages from Naraku on Sango's phone. Then she began texting him herself. "Besides, I have the same one. It's the thought that counts." She held up her wrist, revealing an identical bracelet. They had made those in elementary as a mark of their friendship.

'_Plz come 2 my house.'_ Kagome typed in and gave him the address of the house. Immediately he texted back. _'OK cool. I'll b there in 5 min. C U.'_

"Wow, this is gonna be hilarious!" she said, getting up. Sango sucked in the air she'd been deprived of.

"Kami, Kagome! You fat ass!" Sango exclaimed, getting up.

"Mhmm…" Kagome said, ruffling up her hair in the mirror. She put on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Umm…Kags? What the hell are you wearing?"

Kagome turned around to see herself in the mirror. She frowned then lifted her shirt to show her bellybutton, tying it in the back.

"Better." She said, smiling.

"Kagome, why are you dressed like Daisy Duke?" Sango asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" she put her frizzy hair into a big messy ponytail, letting her bangs flop down in her face. Sango shook her head. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome said. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. Behind it was an older man about her age with long black hair and ember orange eyes. He looked surprised.

"Oh. Um. Hi. Is Sango home?" he asked in a deep casual voice.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked rudely in her best Western accent.

He bowed gracefully. "My name is Onigumo Naraku. Pleased to meet you." He stretched out his hand.

Kagome stared at it. Nails cut nicely. Clean. She had to admit, Sango had good taste.

"Sango!" she called, "We gots company!" she walked back inside the house and looked back. He was still waiting at the door.

"What're ya waitin' for? Get in here. Don't forget to close the door." She said, running up the stairs. She went into her room where Sango was eating a bar of chocolate. It was smeared on one of her cheeks.

"Sango, get downstairs." Kagome said, leading her by the hand down the stairs.

"Whatever." Sango said, sighing. Once she saw who was in the living room, she froze. "Oh, Kami!" screamed, running out of the room. Kagome grabbed her.

"What's wrong?"

"Naraku….inside….your house…" she gasped.

"And?"

"And? And? Kagome!" she screamed. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. :I've got chocolate on my face!" She whirled around to glare at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me there was something on my face?"

"You have something on your face." Kagome said, giggling.

"Make him go. This is your fault!" Sango whispered.

"Do it yourself!" Kagome whispered.

"Fine!" she said, stomping off into the living room.

Kagome peeked over the corner as Sango approached Miroku.

"Hi, Naraku…" Sango greeted, sitting next to him.

"Is she gone?" he asked. Sango nodded. "Good." He said, pulling her close to him.

"Naraku…" Sango whispered. "Not here. Kagome might be watching!" She looked towards the door, just as Kagome hid behind it.

"So?" he said, kissing her neck. "I'm tired of acting like the good guy. You know I'm not."

"Yeah, but…" Sango started. He silenced her with a kiss, laying her down on the couch.

"Naraku…" Sango whined. She yelped as he laid himself on top of her. "If Kagome walks in, she'll kill me…" she mumbled.

"If she does, I'll kick her out." He whispered in her ear.

Sango laughed. "It's her house!"

"I don't care whose house it is, as long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." He said, nibbling on her neck. Kagome cleared her throat as she walked into the room. Sango and Naraku both fell on the floor.

"K-Kagome!" Sango yelped, blushing. Naraku looked on the floor and became very interested in the color of the carpet. The look on their faces was priceless. A Kodak moment, if you will. Kagome burst into laughter, falling onto the floor. Sango and Naraku laughed nervously.

"My, that was…interesting." Kagome said, wiping away a tear, "So Naraku, you plan on kicking me out of my own house?"

Naraku shook his head. "No, uh, it was…a, uh…joke?"

"Whatever. Get out of my house." Kagome said, seriously.

Naraku got up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Sango love." He said. Sango walked out of the living room after him.

"I'll walk you to the door!" Sango volunteered.

"One minute." Kagome said.

Sango and Naraku walked out of the door and a minute went by. Then two, then five, then ten, then twenty. That was enough. Kagome walked out of the door and found no one out there. The unfamiliar car was still in her driveway. She peeked in the back seat and saw them going at it heavily. Again. She opened the door and they both sat up straight, frightened.

"I give you a minute to say goodbye and you take twenty! What's worse? I come outside to make you sure you're alright and find you playing tonsil hockey IN HIS CAR!" Kagome yelled. She pulled Sango out of the car and dragged her back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"What'd you do that for?" Sango demanded.

"Shut up! I just saved your gut!" Kagome yelled back.

"Naraku wasn't hurting me!" she screamed.

"He was all over you, Sango!" Kagome pointed out, "You think he didn't want something?" Sango was silent. "Well?" Kagome asked.

Sango's eyes began to water. She sniffled then burst into tears.

"Sango…" Kagome said, walking to her. She hugged her tightly, but Sango pushed her off.

"Don't touch me!" she wailed. "You don't even trust me! You don't trust us!"

"Sango, do you think you're in love with this guy?" Kagome asked her seriously.

"Maybe, yeah!"

"I knew it… you think doing this'll keep him around?" Kagome asked.

Sango didn't answer. She stomped past Kagome and up the stairs and into Kagome's room with Kagome behind her. She packed up her bag and started towards the door.

"Sango, where are you going?" she asked, walking after her.

"Naraku's house! He has his own place!" Sango shot at her.

"Sango, don't do this…"

"Watch me." She said, walking out the door. Naraku's car was still parked outside, waiting. He waved at Kagome, who flipped him off.

"Sango!" Kagome said, tears starting to form.

Without another word, Sango got into Naraku's car and they drove off. Kagome cried, and fell to her knees.

"Kagome?" a male voice behind her called. Inuyasha ran up to her and kneeled down with her, "Are you alright?" he asked, sincerely worried.

"Sango…" Kagome wailed as Naraku's car made a U-turn and stopped in front of the house again. "Oh and Kagome," Sango called from the passenger seat, "we are not friends anymore. Take your stupid bracelet back!" She flung it out the window and it fell in the grass. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I know that car…" he growled. "Oi! Naraku!"

Naraku's head appeared from behind Sango. He looked surprised.

"Oh, Inuyasha… I didn't know you knew Kagome." He said innocently.

"Don't play that shit with me!" Inuyasha said, getting up, pulling Kagome up with him.

"Gotta go, bye!" he said, driving off. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her into the house. He sat her on the kitchen table and got her a soda from the fridge.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and explained it all. The text invitation to her house, the make-out session and the goodbyes.

"And next thing I knew, Sango's crying and running off with HIM and I lose my best friend!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha leaned on the table next to her and shook his head. "Well, what can I say? He asked. "This is what happens when you don't tell people when plans are made."


	10. Using Me

**Gosh everyone, I am so sorry! I highly doubt that anyone is even reading this, but one of my New Year's Resolution's was to finish all my stories. Even if no one was following them anymore. T-T So here is the tenth chapter (finally!) Enjoy and if there's anyone else out there, review! Please? OMG don't hate me...**

Fourteen minutes. That's how long Kagome had cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. His shirt, his seventy-five dollar shirt, looked like it had been attacked by little booger-slash-tear monsters. It was disgusting, but he secretly would go through _anything_ for Kagome. Even through this stupid, childish plan she had hatched. He looked down in his lap at the girl curled up, clutching onto him. Her racking sobs reduced to mere sniffles, then eventually she grew quiet. '_Poor thing…_' he thought, '_She cried herself to sleep._" He picked her up in his arms and carried her up to her room. He placed her gently on her bed, and sat on the floor to watch her in her sleep. She shifted, and one of her wild raven black curls fell in her face. Without even thinking, he moved it out of her face, and began stroking her entire head of hair. He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks. '_Kami, what am I doing?_" he thought, jumping back slightly. Kagome rolled over on her back and sighed in her sleep. Her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing, and he couldn't help but notice how wonderfully developed she was. Her chest rose as she softly inhaled and she stretched in her sleep, her small figure rustling the sheets. Inuyasha took the opportunity to further 'notice' her sleeping figure. Small shoulders were the borders to the soft mounds on her chest; he followed his gaze down to her narrow waist and down to her well-shaped thighs. Inuyasha shook his head. It was so wrong to think of a girl like that while she had her guard down physically and emotionally. Her mumbling snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, turning over again.

Inuyasha blushed and cleared his throat. He got up; it was time for him to leave.

"Don't leave…" she mumbled. He couldn't tell whether she was sleep or not anymore. "Please don't leave me…. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and sat back on the floor, leaning on her bed. Kagome shifted again, and fell off the bed. Into Inuyasha's lap. For some reason, she found his body more comfortable than her bed, so she curled up into him, her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. He rolled his eyes, and lifted her back onto her bed. As she lay down, her grip grew firmer; he was not going anywhere. As if things couldn't get worse, when Inuyasha accepted his fate and stretched out on the bed, Kagome slipped one her thighs between his legs. He felt 'himself' grow solid. He looked down at her face, her eyes closed peacefully. Was she an angel? He couldn't tell. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She would never know anyway. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his own sleep.

A few hours later, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to the sight of small furry white ears. Her eyes widened, and looked over at Inuyasha's sleeping face. No doubt about it; he was truly sleeping, his ears drooped and occasionally twitched. She wriggled an arm free and reached up to touch one.

"They're so soft…" she murmured, before going back to sleep.

-x-

Inuyasha woke up holding Kagome in his arms. Her hair was all over the place and ruffled. There was no way she could be cuter.

"Hey. Kagome. Wake up." Inuyasha said gently, nudging her.

"Hm?" Kagome said groggily.

"Kags… get up."

"Leave me…" she mumbled. Inuyasha groaned. This would take a while. He poked her.

"Kagome…" he poked her again. She waved his hand away.

"Kagome…" he said tauntingly.

"Leave me!" she mumbled again. He sighed.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice…" he nipped her neck gently and she yelped, halfway falling off of the bed.

"Inuyasha! What'd you do that for?" He sat up on the bed and stretched.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"It's Spring Break!" she countered.

"So we should do something. Like your plan for instance." He suggested. Anything but stay in this room all day. Him and Kagome alone in a room? Bad idea.

"Oh yeah…: Kagome said, thinking. Her eyes brightened. "I've got it!" she said, snapping. Inuyasha looked confused. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Shhh! It's ringing!" she said putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Hojo said, answering the phone.

"Hi Hojo!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha snorted at the false excitement in her voice.

"Hi babe, what's up?"

"Whatcha doin' today?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Nothin' just playing some video games."

"Oh, so can you come over?"

"Sure, got anything planned?"

"No."

"For us?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh yeah." Kagome caught on, "lots of fun…" she purred.

"Excellent!" he said, excited. "See you later!"

"'Kay."

"Bye baby. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"So!" she said to Inuyasha, who looked sick.

"That was nasty." He stated. Kagome laughed.

"So I have a plan, are you in?"

"Whatever." He said, shrugging. "You're just using me."


	11. Operation HOJO

**I meant it when I said I was going to update more! As far as the chapters being a bit short, it's because I wrote these a while ago. Like 3-4 years ago... So I kinda can't rewrite it... Also this is just a filler... sort of. I have no idea what I was thinking then... Quality, not quantity right? ^-^" Anywhoo. Enjoy!**

Hojo arrived at Kagome's house at 11:25 AM.

"Hi, Kags!" he greeted her as she opened the door. He leaned down to kiss her, but as he did Inuyasha grabbed him and wrestled him into a playful headlock. "Hey, kiddo!" he said, giving him a noogie. Kagome laughed. Kagome laughed. Hojo didn't. Inuyasha went into the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, Hojo frowned.

"What is _Inuyasha_ doing at your _house_?" he whispered angrily. She smiled; someone was getting mad.

"Why shouldn't he?" she asked, as if he asked why the sky was blue.

"Hey, Kags", Inuyasha called from the other room, "I'm gonna make some popcorn!"

"Sure!" Kagome called back. Hojo glared at the light coming from the microwave in the kitchen.

"Why is _he_ cutting in on our time together?" he whispered furiously.

"He's not; we're all just hanging out as friends."

"But _we_", he said pointing to himself and Kagome "aren't just friends. We're going out." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha came back with the popcorn.

"I'm ready? You ready Kags?" he said, walking into the living room. Hojo huffed, but Kagome took his hand and led him into the room.

"Dibs on the couch!" Kagome yelled, jumping onto the sofa.

"Hey kid! Rock, paper, scissors!"

"For what?"

"For the couch seat, duh!"

They played, Hojo lost.

"Hey! Best two outta three!"

"Nope! You lost." Inuyasha said, smacking his palm on Hojo's forehead. "Shoulda had a V8 dude." He slid on to the couch next to Kagome, who was enjoying her own V8. Hojo huffed on the floor between Kagome's and Inuyasha's legs.

"Cheer up, babe." Kagome whispered in his ear as the movie started. She lifted her leg and Hojo nestled between her legs. He smiled. In the middle of the movie, Hojo realized how much of a bad idea his seating arrangements were. At the funny parts, Kagome laughed so hard, she kneed him in his temples. Then, Inuyasha began throwing popcorn down his shirt, and leaning down to chew loudly in his ear. When the movie was over, Hojo had just about enough. Kagome didn't even kiss him once.

"Kagome, I'm leaving." He stated, getting up.

"Okay," Kagome said, throwing a kernel at Inuyasha, "you know your way out."

"Are you gonna walk me to the door?" Hojo asked.

"No."

"_Kagome…_" Kagome looked at him.

"What?" He motioned towards the door.

"Oh", Kagome said, getting up and following him to the door. They walked outside—well Hojo did.

"Okay, here's my door. I walked you to it. "Bye!" Kagome said, turning around and bumping smack into Inuyasha's chest.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodbye to my pal here." He said, putting Hojo in another headlock. "Later kiddo!" he said, walking back behind Kagome.

"'Kay, bye Hojo!" she said, chipper.

"Are you serious?" Hojo asked, fuming.

"What?"

"He didn't- You didn't… We-" Hojo sputtered.

"I didn't what?" she pressed. This was the reaction she wanted. Feel the burn, asshole.

"I mean, it was dark… I was right there… you didn't even…"

"Make out?" Kagome finished. Ha.

"Yes!" he said angrily.

"You want _us_ to make out?" she asked, in fake shock.

"Yeah!"

"_Us_? Like right now?"

"Yes, now!" Hojo snapped.

"Well, okay… if you say so." Kagome said, shrugging. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"C'mere you!" he exclaimed, dipping her and burying his face in her neck in a fake-out make out.

"Hey! Stop that!" Hojo said, trying to pull Inuyasha off of her.

Inuyasha picked her up and they both jumped at him. "Boo!"

Hojo, startled, fell into the bushes. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at him.

"Dude, we got him!" Inuyasha said, chuckling.

"Man, that was funny!" she cried, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." Hojo said, dusting his pants off. He walked down the stairs and outside of the gate. Kagome walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"What now, Kagome? I'm going home!"

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome said with the fakest sad voice she could muster. Like she cared.

"No, I'm sorry…"he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Okay." Kagome answered happily. She walked away, but Hojo didn't let go of her hand. She walked back to him and reached up on her tiptoes.

"I love you..." she whispered to him, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, Hojo!" Inuyasha called in a sing-song voice.

Hojo waved, and walked away. Kagome watched him turn the corner before she grinned. She ran back up the stairs, grinning harder at Inuyasha's grimace.

"I can't believe you made me go through that." He said, shaking his head.

She ruffled his hair and walked back into the house. "Hush, puppy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"


End file.
